Cars (film)/Credits
Full credits for Cars (2006). Logos 2006 release = |-| 2013 release = Opening WALT DISNEY PICTURES Presents A PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS film Closing Directed by JOHN LASSETER Co-Directed by JOE RANFT Produced by DARLA K. ANDERSON Associate Producer THOMAS PORTER Original Score Composed and Conducted by RANDY NEWMAN Original Story by JOHN LASSETER JOE RANFT JORGEN KLUBIEN Screenplay by DAN FOGELMAN JOHN LASSETER JOE RANFT KIEL MURRAY & PHIL LORIN JORGEN KLUBIEN Film Editor KEN SCHRETZMANN Supervising Technical Director EBEN OSTBY Production Designers WILLIAM CONE BOB PAULEY Supervising Animators SCOTT CLARK DOUG SWEETLAND Directors of Photography Shading Art Director TIA W. KRATTER Matte Supervisor LISA FORSSELL Characters Supervisor TIM MILLIRON Characters Shading Supervisor THOMAS JORDAN Sets Supervisor SOPHIE VINCELETTE Sets Shading Supervisors CHRIS BERNARDI DAVID MUNIER Effects Supervisor STEVE MAY Crowds Supervisor ZIAH SARAH FOGEL Rendering Supervisor JESSICA GIAMPIETRO MCMACKIN Optimization Supervisor ANTHONY A. APODACA Production Manager JONAS RIVERA Sound Designer TOM MYERS Crawl Art Production Finance Lead ALI ROWGHANI Executive Music Producer CHRIS MONTAN Casting by KEVIN REHER CAST STORY Story Artists STEVE PURCELL DAN SCANLON J. GARETT SHELDREW BRIAN FEE ROB GIBBS MAX BRACE BRENDA CHAPMAN MATTHEW LUHN DAVID SKELLY Additional Screenplay Material BONNIE HUNT & DON LAKE DAN SCANLON STEVE PURCELL ANDREW STANTON DANIEL GERSON & ROBERT L. BAIRD Additional Storyboarding MARK ANDREWS JAMES S. BAKER JOSH COOLEY DALTON GRANT JORGEN KLUBIEN BUD LUCKEY TED MATHOT BOBBY PODESTA ART Digital Painters BERT BERRY JAMIE FRYE YVONNE HERBST GLENN KIM JOHN LEE LAURA PHILLIPS JAPETH PIEPER Matte Painters RANDY BERRETT JOHN LEE ERNESTO NEMESIO LAURA PHILLIPS PAUL TOPOLOS Matte Technical Artists KURT FLEISCHER ALEX HARVILL PATRICK JAMES MIRA NIKOLIC HUMERA YASMIN KHAN MATTHEW WEBB Visual Development DAVE DEAL BUD LUCKEY JORGEN KLUBIEN BUCK LEWIS TEDDY NEWTON LAYOUT Layout Artists ROB ANDERSON CORTNEY ARMITAGE MATT ASPBURY SHAWN BRENNAN GREGG OLSSON SUKWON PARK EVAN PONTORIERO MARK SANFORD GABRIEL SCHLUMBERGER BOB WHITEHILL ANIMATION Animators CARLOS BAENA RODRIGO BLAAS NACLE JASON BOOSE ADAM BURKE BRETT CODERRE TIM CRAWFURD DON CRUM DAVID DEVAN IKE FELDMAN DOUG FRANKEL TOM GATELY STEPHEN GREGORY TASHA WEDEEN HARRIS TRAVIS HATHAWAY JOHN KAHRS NANCY KATO KAREN KISER SHAWN KRAUSE JAIME LANDES WENDELL LEE MATT MAJERS MICHAL MAKAREWICZ DANIEL MASON STEVE MASON JON MEAD SARAH MERCEY-BOOSE BILLY MERRITT CAMERON MIYASAKI DAVE MULLINS VICTOR NAVONE DAN NGUYEN MATT NOLTE SANJAY PATEL BRETT PULLIAM RICH QUADE ROGER ROSE BRETT SCHULZ BOB SCOTT DOUG SHEPPECK DAVID EARL SMITH ROSS STEVENSON MICHAEL STOCKER JEAN-CLAUDE TRAN QUANG THIEU J. WARREN TREZEVANT IAN WHITE ANTHONY HO WONG MICHAEL WU RON ZORMAN Additional Animation BOBBY BECK ANDREW GORDON ANGUS MACLANE MICHAEL PARKS ROBERT H. RUSS GINI CRUZ SANTOS ANDREW H. SCHMIDT KUREHA YOKOO CHARACTERS & CROWDS Modeling & Articulation Artists FRANK AALBERS ROB JENSEN MARK ADAMS MIKE KRUMMHOEFENER PAUL AICHELE LISA KIM FAREED BEHMARAM-MOSAVAT ANDREW H. SCHMIDT JASON BICKERSTAFF SAJAN SKARIA ZIAH SARAH FOGEL THOMAS LANCE THORNTON EDITORIAL INVENTORY SETS Modeling Artists SUZANNE SLATCHER CHRISTOPHER SANCHEZ GARY SCHULTZ FRANK AALBERS MIKE KRUMMHOEFENER PHAT PHUONG MARK ADAMS EVAN PONTORIERO RAYMOND V. WONG ROBERT KINKEAD DALE RUFFOLO BRAD WINEMILLER Shading Artists KEITH STICHWEH ERIC ANDRAOS ANA G. LACAZE JORDAN DAVID BATTE ATHENA XENAKIS ALEC BARTSCH ANDY WHITTOCK KAMAL MISTRY ALEX SEIDEN STEPHEN KING BRANDON ONSTOTT NEIL BLEVINS MARC COOPER Additional Sets Artists MATT ASPBURY BRIAN BOYD STEPHAN VLADIMIR BUGAJ PETER HONG BEN JORDAN PAUL KANYUK LISA KIM DEREK WILLIAMS LIGHTING Master Lighting Artists AIRTON DITTZ, JR STEVEN JAMES SUDEEP RANGASWAMY VANDANA REDDY SAHRAWAT MITCH KOPELMAN KEN SULLIVAN MARIA YERSHOVA KEN LAO AMELIA CHENOWETH EILEEN O’NEILL TIM BEST DANIELLE FEINBERG Lighting Artists LLOYD BERNBERG AMY MORAN JEREMY BIRN LISA KIM LIZ KUPINSKI CARTER ANDREW PIENAAR YE WON CHO JONATHAN PYTKO KEITH CORMIER STEVEN QUINONES-COLON DEAN FOSTER DALE RUFFOLO ANDREW HARRIS MICHAEL SPARBER IAN HOUSE SONJA STRUBEN SUNGYEON JOH ESDRAS VARAGNOLO JAE KIM JEREMY VICKERY EFFECTS Effects Manager JENNI TSOI Effects Artists GARY BRUINS MICHAEL K. O’BRIEN JASON JOHNSTON JACK PAULUS SANDRA KARPMAN JON REISCH KEITH DANIEL KLOHN FERDI SCHEEPERS MACH TONY KOBAYASHI ERDEM TAYLAN DAVID MACCARTHY BRAD WINEMILLER KAMAL MISTRY RENDERING & OPTIMIZATION Rendering & Optimization Manager LEGANZA REYNOLDS Rendering & Optimization Artists BEN ANDERSEN MICHAEL KILGORE JOSH ANON MACH TONY KOBAYASHI ALEC BARTSCH PIOTR KRAWCZYK NEIL BLEVINS JOSÉE LAJOIE STEPHAN VLADIMIR BUGAJ BJÖRN LEFFLER JAY CARINA HOLLY LLOYD CHARU CLARK MICHAEL LORENZEN ANGELIQUE FORD JACK PAULUS CARL FREDERICK JON REISCH MICHAEL FU AFONSO SALCEDO SETH HOLLADAY DON SCHREITER BEN JORDAN TAYLOR SMITH PAUL KANYUK JOHN WARREN SANDRA KARPMAN MATTHEW WEBB HUMERA YASMIN KHAN BRAD WINEMILLER Optimization & Technical Development Coordinator MARCIA SAVARESE-ELLIOTT Rendering Coordinator ERIC ROSALES Technical Development MITCH PRATER FABIO PELLACINI BRIAN SMITS BILL REEVES DOMENIC ALLEN JOHN SINGH POTTEBAUM NIGEL HARDWIDGE ONNY CARR Technical Interns JEFF BUDSBERG JOSÉE LAJOIE JONATHAN MICHAELS MATTHEW PARROTT PHILLIP PRAHL JEFF WANG PRODUCTION SOFTWARE DEVELOPMENT V.P., Software Engineering HOWARD LOOK Team Leads BRAD ANDALMAN IAN BUONO GARETH DAVIS BRENDAN DONOHOE F. SEBASTIAN GRASSIA TARA HERNANDEZ OREN JACOB MICHAEL B. JOHNSON ALLAN POORE GUIDO QUARONI MARTIN REDDY Production Engineering SANJAY BAKSHI GORDON CAMERON JAMIE HECKER MANUEL KRAEMER ANN MARSH-FLORES GARY MONHEIT SHAWN NEELY BRIAN M. ROSEN DAVID RYU MICHAEL SHANTZIS Studio Tools JESSICA ABROMS JIM ATKINSON DAVID BARAFF RONEN BARZEL MALCOLM BLANCHARD CHRISTOPHER COLBY BENA CURRIN PETE DEMOREUILLE MIKE FERRIS RITA GARCIA ERIC GREGORY SUSAN BOYLAN GRIFFIN TOM HAHN RALPH HILL LUCAS R. A. IVES CHRIS KING CYBELE KNOWLES ERIC LEBEL BRETT LEVIN TOM LOKOVIC MARK MEYER JOSH MINOR ALEX MOHR ARUN RAO RUDRAJIT SAMANTA CHRIS SCHOENEMAN SARAH SHEN MARÍA MILAGROS SOTO PAUL S. STRAUSS DIRK VAN GELDER KIRIL VIDIMCE AUDREY WONG ADAM WOODBURY JANE YEN LISA S. YOUNG DAVID YU Research JOHN R. ANDERSON TONY DEROSE MICHAEL KASS ANDY WITKIN ROB COOK RENDERMAN DEVELOPMENT Renderman Lead DANA BATALI Renderman Team LOREN CARPENTER PER CHRISTENSEN TOM DUFF SUSAN FISHER JULIAN FONG DAVID LAUR MARK LEONE KATRIN PETERSEN JONATHAN SHADE BRENDEN SCHUBERT BRAD WEST WAYNE WOOTEN RENDERMAN PRODUCTS RAY DAVIS CHRIS FORD IAN HSIEH BRIAN K. SAUNDERS DYLAN SISSON WENDY WIRTHLIN RENEE LAMRI IMAGE MASTERING INFORMATION SYSTEMS V.P., Technology GREG BRANDEAU A/V ENGINEERING Team DANIEL ANNEREAU CHRISTOPHER FEHRING BOB FREY GRANT GATZKE WARREN LATIMER EDGAR QUIÑONES JESSICA BELLFORT RANKIN JASON WATKINS ADMINISTRATION & APPLICATION SUPPORT DATA MANAGEMENT GROUP DESKTOP & INFRASTRUCTURE Managers ERIK FORMAN ALISA GILDEN WARREN HAYS JOHN KIRKMAN JAY WEILAND Team NEFTALI “EL MAGNIFICO” ALVAREZ GABRIEL BENVENISTE BRYAN BIRD JOHNOEL CUEVAS LARS R. DAMEROW JAMES G. DASHE ROSS DICKINSON MILES EGAN EDWARD ESCUETA BETHANY JANE HANSON JASON HENDRIX LING HSU KENNETH “YO” HUEY JASON “JAYFISH” HULL JOSE IGNACIO PETER KALDIS ELISE KNOWLES CORY ANDER KNOX CHRIS LASELL MATTHEW MUHILI LINDAHL JEREMIAH MACIAS BOB MORGAN TERRY LEE MOSELEY MICHAEL A. O’BRIEN MARK PANANGANAN WIL PHAN BENJAMIN RILLIE A.U.B.I.E. NELSON SETTE SIU DAVID SOTNICK ELLE YOKO SUZUKI ANDY THOMAS CHUCK WAITE PETER WARD IAN WESTCOTT RENDER PIPELINE GROUP POST PRODUCTION Editorial Services GLENN KASPRZYCKI PHRED LENDER ANDRA SMITH JEFF WHITTLE CYNTHIA LUSK DOMENIC ALLEN DAVID TANAKA POST PRODUCTION SOUND SERVICES BY SKYWALKER SOUND, A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company, Marin County, California ADDITIONAL VOICES JACK ANGEL MICHAEL BELL BOB BERGEN SUSAN BLU MARCO BOERRIES ANDREA BOERRIES RODGER BUMPASS TORBIN XAN BULLOCK RICHARD CAWOOD SCOTT CLARK KATHY COATES JOHN CYGAN JENNIFER DARLING PAUL EIDING BILL FARMER BRIAN FEE TERESA GANZEL CRAIG GOOD JESS HARNELL ARTIE KEMPNER HOOMAN KHALILI SONOKO KONISHI ERIK LANGLEY SHERRY LYNN DANNY MANN MICKIE T. MCGOWAN LARAINE NEWMAN TEDDY NEWTON COLLEEN O’SHAUGHNESSEY BOB PETERSON STEVE PURCELL JAN RABSON A.J. RIEBLI, III DAN SCANLON STEVE SCHAFFER KEN SCHRETZMANN BOB SCOTT MATT STAUDT JAY WARD JIM WARD COLETTE WHITAKER MUSIC “Real Gone” Written by Sheryl Crow and John Shanks Performed by Sheryl Crow Produced by John Shanks Recorded by Jeff Rothschild Mixed by Jeff Rothschild and John Shanks Sheryl Crow appears courtesy of A&M Records “Life Is A Highway” Written by Thomas Cochrane Performed by Rascal Flatts Produced by Dann Huff and Rascal Flatts Recorded by Justin Niebank and Mark Hagen Mixed by Justin Niebank Rascal Flatts appears courtesy of Lyric Street Records “Find Yourself” Written by Brad Paisley Performed by Brad Paisley Produced by Frank Rogers Recorded by Richard Barrow and Brian David Willis Mixed by Justin Niebank Brad Paisley appears courtesy of Arista Nashville “Behind The Clouds” Written by Brad Paisley and Frank Rogers Performed by Brad Paisley Produced by Frank Rogers Recorded by Richard Barrow and Brian David Willis Mixed by Justin Niebank Brad Paisley appears courtesy of Arista Nashville “Our Town” Written by Randy Newman Performed by James Taylor Produced by Randy Newman Recorded by Frank Wolf and Frank Filipetti Mixed by Frank Wolf “Route 66” Written by Bobby Troup Performed by John Mayer Produced by Steve Jordan and John Mayer Recorded and Mixed by Niko Bolas John Mayer appears courtesy of Aware/Columbia Records “Rust-eze Polka” Written, performed and produced by Joey Miskulin “Rollin’ In The Rearview” Written and Produced by Bruno Coon Performed by Jabu “Songbird” Written and Performed by Kenny G Courtesy of Arista Records By arrangement with SONY BMG MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT “My Heart Would Know” Written and Performed by Hank Williams Courtesy of Mercury Nashville Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises “Elvira” Written by Dallas Frazier “Star Spangled Banner” Adapted and Performed by Jimi Hendrix Courtesy of MCA Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises “Route 66” Written by Bobby Troup Performed by Chuck Berry Courtesy of MCA Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises “Sh-Boom” Written by William Edwards, Carl Feaster, Claude Feaster, James Keyes and Floyd McRae Performed by The Chords Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing Score recorded at Sony Pictures Scoring Stage & Signet Sound Studios ORCHESTRA BRUCE DUKOV SUSAN RANNEY RENE M. MANDEL JAMES WALKER EUN-MEE AHN DANIEL L. HIGGINS RICHARD L. ALTENBACH NORDA MULLEN JACQUELINE BRAND GERALDINE ROTELLA ROBERTO CANI JAMES M. KANTER JEANNE-SKROCKI EVANS GREG HUCKINS DAVID EWART KIM HUTCHCROFT JULIE ANN GIGANTE BILL LISTON ENDRE GRANAT JOEL PESKIN CLAYTON HASLOP GARY S. BOVYER TAMARA HATWAN RALPH WILLIAMS MIRAN KOJIAN PHILLIP AYLING AIMEE KRESTON THOMAS G. BOYDE NATALIE LEGGETT BARBARA NORTHCUTT DIMITRIE LEIVIC MICHAEL R. O’DONOVAN PHILLIP LEVY KENNETH MUNDAY KATIA POPOV DAVID RIDDLES RAFAEL RISHIK JAMES W. THATCHER MARK ROBERTSON DAVID DUKE ANATOLY ROSINSKY BRIAN D.A. O’CONNOR MARC SAZER JOHN A. REYNOLDS LISA M. SUTTON RICHARD TODD SARAH THORNBLADE PHILLIP EDWARD YAO IRINA VOLOSHINA MALCOLM MCNAB MIWAKO WATANABE RICK BAPTIST ROGER WILKIE JON LEWIS GABRIEL WITCHER WARREN H. LUENING KENNETH YERKE WILLIAM BOOTH SIMON OSWELL ALAN KAPLAN BRIAN DEMBOW ANDREW MARTIN MARLOW FISHER BRUCE FOWLER RICK GERDING ANDREW THOMAS MALLOY KEITH GREENE WILLIAM F. REICHENBACH ROLAND KATO GEORGE THATCHER DARRIN MCCANN J. TOMMY JOHNSON VICTORIA MISKOLCZY RANDEL CURRIE MICHAEL NOWAK GEORGE DOERING SHANTI D. RANDALL JOHN GOUX CASSANDRA RICHBURG GARY HOOKER DAVID F. WALTHER WELDON DEAN PARKS ANTONY COOKE ALAN ESTES STEVE ERDODY STEVEN SCHAEFFER CHRISTINE ERMACOFF MICHAEL FISHER DENNIS KARMAZYN GREGORY GOODALL ARMEN KSAJIKIAN JIM KELTNER TIMOTHY LANDAUER EDWARD KLANCNIK DAVID LOW PETER LIMONICK ANDREW SHULMAN BENJAMIN SESAR DAVID SPELTZ DONALD J. WILLIAMS CECELIA TSAN MICHAEL A. LANG MICHAEL VALERIO JAMES COX JAMES JOHNSON KENDAL MARCY NICO ABONDOLO JO ANN TUROVSKY DREW DEMBOWSKI ALLISON ALLPORT CHRISTIAN KOLLGAARD TOMMY MORGAN EDWARD MEARES FRANK MAROCCO BRUCE MORGENTHALER THANKS TO EVERYONE AT PIXAR WHO SUPPORTED THIS PRODUCTION EXECUTIVE TEAM STEVE JOBS ED CATMULL SIMON BAX LOIS SCALI SARAH MCARTHUR ADMINISTRATION & FINANCE SHELLI GEER YVONNE BRAZIL NANCY CASE ENA CHAN CRATSENBURG NILS L. ERDMANN RACHEL ERGAS MARTY ESHOFF TIM GLASS KENTARO HINOKI HEATHER D.C. JACKSON MARK JOSEPH LISA MCCAMPBELL MOLLY NEALAN KAREN PERRY STEPHANIE PHAM KRISTINA GORDON RUUD TODD SHAIMAN MICHELLE SIMONS CHRIS TACHIKI WENDY DALE TANZILLO SHARI VILLARDE DEANA WALKER ANNETTE WANG SUE WILLIAMS KATHY WILT LEGAL LEAH MARSHALL PAT MOSEY ROB RIEDERS BOB RODEN CREATIVE SERVICES & MARKETING MARY MURPHY CONLIN KATHLEEN HOLLIDAY ANGELA BLISS TOM SARRIS JAMES RODERICK LEEANN ALAMEDA CHERIE HAMMOND DESIREE MOURAD JEFF RAYMOND CLAY WELCH ED CHEN JENNIFER WEINBERG STEVEN ARGULA AMANDA SORENA ERIN DOGAN HILARY GOSS DEBBY COLEMAN CONSUMER PRODUCTS KERRY PHELAN MICHELE SPANE-RIVERA KRISTA SHEFFLER ANNE MOORE BEN BUTCHER EMERY LOW MORGAN KARADI JONATHAN RODRIGUEZ KELLY BONBRIGHT DEVELOPMENT MARY COLEMAN COLIN BOHRER GINNY BREEN PAMELA DARROW NATALIE LYON KAREN PAIK BRIAN WRIGHT FACILITIES TOM CARLISLE CRAIG PAYNE JOE GARCIA CHERISE MILLER KEITH JOHNSON KENT BARNES PAUL GILLIS WENDY COLLINS KENNY CONDIT EDGAR A. OCHOA MARCO CASTELLANOS BRIAN TORRES PETER SCHREIBER KEVAN PARMELEE HUMAN RESOURCES LORI MCADAMS DAWN HAAGSTAD DANIELLE LEVIN LISA ELLIS ROBIN MCDONALD KIMBERLY ADAIR CLARK MONICA VANDIS TIFFANY RENO PIXAR SHORTS OSNAT SHURER ROGER GOULD ANN BRILZ LIZ GAZZANO BILL POLSON STEVE BLOOM CHRIS VALLANCE TIM FOX ERICA MILSOM JOSH QUALTIERI TONY KAPLAN RICK BUTLER SARA MAHER BRICE PARKER ALEX MANDEL BECKY NEIMAN SUREENA MANN ALICE CLENDENEN JEANNE APPLEGATE JACLYN BRODSKY PIXAR UNIVERSITY & ARCHIVES RANDY NELSON CHRISTINE FREEMAN ELYSE KLAIDMAN JULIET GREENBERG ELIZABETH GREENBERG DEBORAH SADLER DAVID R. HAUMANN SAMUEL DAFFNER PURCHASING & RELOCATION DENNIS “DJ” JENNINGS KRISTI GAMBLE SAFETY & SECURITY KEITH KOPS MARLON CASTRO JONI SUPERTICIOSO GERALD E. HACKETT, III RAMON HANNON PAUL CHIDEYA AL CIMINO MICHAEL HITSON JOHN BENNETT KRISTINE JAVIER RICHARD A. COGGER NOAH SKINNER CRAFT SERVICES BY LUXO CAFE OSVALDO TOMATIS ANTONIO ALARCON MARIE NILSSON LUIGI PASSALACQUA KRISTEN LIGHT OLGA VELAZQUEZ GUILLERMO SEGOVIA CANDELARIA LOZANO FRANCISCO FIGUEROA FRANCISCO MARTINEZ JOSE MARTINEZ PRODUCTION BABIES ABIGAIL JUNI ADA KAI ALTHEA KAIA ALYSSA KATHRYN ANNA KAYLIA ARIANA & MIRANDA KEATON ASA KENDRA & KEKOA ASHER LOLA AUGUST LUCA AVA LUCAS AVA LUCIA BASTIEN LUCY CHRIS LUKE DANA MAGGIE DESMOND MAREN DIEGO MARIE DYLAN MATTEO & JORDAN EDEN MAX ELEANOR MAYA ELSA MICHAEL EMILIA MICHAEL EMILY NATHAN EMMA NIKKI ETHAN NOAH EVAJOY OLIVIA EVE PADEN FINN PAIGE GRACIE RACHEL HAZY ROMY JANINE SAM JEAN STEPHANIE JOHNNY SYDNEY JOSEPH & PAIGE THEO JOSHUA THOM & LIBBY JOSH ZACHARY JULIA SPECIAL THANKS TO THOMAS SCHUMACHER KATHLEEN GAVIN KEVIN BREEN RAMONA VIPPERMAN A SPECIAL THANKS TO THOSE WHO INSPIRE US ON ROUTE 66, “THE MOTHER ROAD” MICHAEL WALLIS & SUZANNE FITZGERALD WALLIS KANSAS Scott Nelson Eisler Brothers Old Riverton Store “Home of the hand-crafted sandwiches” Riverton, KS Dean & Paula Walker Baxter Springs, KS OKLAHOMA Dawn Welch The Rock Café “Home of the fried pickle spears” Stroud, OK Jim Ross Arcadia, OK Butch Breger & His Momma Round Barn Arcadia, OK Pat Smith & Staff Oklahoma Route 66 Museum Clinton, OK Walter S. “Doc” Mason Best Western Tradewinds Courtyard Inn Clinton, OK Ray & Shirley Killian RS&K Railroad Museum Sayre, OK Harley & Annabelle Russell The Mediocre Music Makers Sand Hills Curiosity Shop Erick, OK Wanda Queenan National Route 66 Museum Elk City, OK Glenna Hollis & Kay Farmer Country Dove “Home of the French Silk Pie” Elk City, OK TEXAS Delbert & Ruth Trew The Devil’s Rope Museum McLean, TX Stanley Marsh 3 The Cadillac Ranch Amarillo, TX Becky Ransom The Big Texan Steak Ranch “Free 72-ounce steak if consumed in 60 minutes” Amarillo, TX Fran Houser The Midpoint Café “Home of the Ugly Crust Pie” Adrian, TX NEW MEXICO Eddie “No Money” Shields Santa Rosa, NM Dale & Hilda Bakke The Blue Swallow Motel Tucumcari, NM Mike & Betty Callens Tee Pee Curios Tucumcari, NM ARIZONA Aggie Montano, Alice & Stanley Gallegos Joe & Aggie’s Café “Hottest Chow on the Mother Road” Holbrook, AZ Antonio & Cindy Jaquez Jack Rabbit Trading Post “Home of the ‘Here It Is’ Sign” near Joseph City, AZ Allan Affeldt & Tina Mion La Posada Winslow, AZ Diane Patterson Roadworks Gifts & Souvenirs Their “Stand is on the Corner” in Winslow, AZ Janice Griffith Old Trails Museum Winslow, AZ Paul & Sandi Taylor Route 66 Magazine Williams, AZ Angel Delgadillo “Guardian Angel of Route 66” Angel & Vilma Delgadillo’s Old Fashioned Route 66 Gift Shop, Barber Shop & Museum Seligman, AZ Juan Delgadillo Sno Cap Drive-In Seligman, AZ A SPECIAL THANKS TO THOSE WHO INSPIRED US IN THE WORLD OF RACING STEVE PAGE INFINEON RACEWAY HUMPY WHEELER WANDA GODDARD-BAIRD LOWES MOTOR SPEEDWAY O. BRUTON SMITH MARCUS SMITH JOHN ZUDELL RANDY WRAY SPEEDWAY MOTOR SPORTS INC. LAS VEGAS MOTOR SPEEDWAY JEFF BYRD BRISTOL MOTOR SPEEDWAY LESA FRANCE KENNEDY ISC MOTORSPORTS DAYTONA INTERNATIONAL SPEEDWAY PHOENIX INTERNATIONAL SPEEDWAY JAY FRYE RYAN PEMBERTON MB2 MOTORSPORTS #8 CAR™ DALE EARNHARDT, INC #11 CAR MARIO ANDRETTI #17 CAR DARRELL WALTRIP MOTOR SPORTS #43 CAR RICHARD PETTY ENTERPRISES A SPECIAL THANKS TO THOSE WHO INSPIRED US IN THE WORLD OF THE AUTOMOBILE J MAYS JENNIFER FLAKE DAVE BONBRIGHT DON & DANNY SOMMER DUTCH MANDEL TOM MEDLEY ART FITZPATRICK MANUEL ANGEL RICHARD & LINDA KUGHN BRIAN JOSEPH HOWARD BUCK JOE FARRER FRANK STEPHENSON JAY WETZEL ANTONIO GHINI IVAN ZAREMBA MARTIN PETERS LONIE LOPEZ JIM FETS PATRICK SCHIAVONE ROBERT F. PAULEY JIMMY & JOMARIE SCHMIDT LINDA KING JESSE ALEXANDER PORSCHE AG VOLKSWAGEN AG GENERAL MOTORS CORP. MAZDA MOTOR CORP. FERARRI S.p.A. MACK TRUCKS, INC. MASERATI S.p.A. PETERBILT TRUCKS FORD MOTOR COMPANY KENWORTH TRUCKS DAILMLERCHRYSLER CORP. GOODYEAR TIRE & RUBBER CO. FIAT AUTO S.p.A. North American International Auto Show, Detroit, MI The name, image and likeness of Elvis Presley appears courtesy of Elvis Presley Enterprises, Inc. Cadillac Range inspired by Cadillac Ranch by Ant Farm (Lord, Michels & Marquez) © 1974 “Cars” books available wherever books are sold Look for “Cars” video games where games are sold Exclusive “Cars” merchandise available at Disney Stores To learn more about the creators of “Cars,” visit www.pixar.com Copyright © MMVI Disney Enterprises, Inc./Pixar Animation Studios All Rights Reserved. This motion picture was created by Pixar Talking Pictures for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom Original Soundtrack available from Distributed by BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION Created and Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Emeryville, CA 2006 release = |-| 2013 release = Category:Credits Category:Cars (franchise)